The Northmen and Beasts Of Old
by Brigantesdecent
Summary: Merida's whole world is changing just as it showed promise war is to begin. With her mother gone and kingdom in chaos, she tries to take matters into her own hands and finds danger along the way. A Merida and older hiccup story
1. The Declaration Of War

It's odd how one day you ride through the glens taking in your new future and opportunities. No betrothal, no evil bears, just you. Then in an instant its snatched away by an unexpected message, A message of war. Merida read over the letter the third time hoping she had read it wrong. But the message was the same, war.

"Dad didn't they ask for demands?" Merida asked hoping to find an alternative to war.

"Aye they did lass, but nothing I could give. For now help your mother bring the people behind the castle walls. There is no telling when the north men will attack." King ferguson said with great concern laced in his voice.

Merida watched as her dad went back to planning the defenses with the three other clans.

"Mom? "

Merida called through the village market place that seemed all but deserted. Maybe she already finished Merida thought to herself. Then all of a sudden she heard a shrinking scream. It was her mother she thought frantically.

"MOM!" Merida yelled as she bolted towards the source of the scream. As she grew close she could feel the ground shake as though trees were falling everywhere. She ran further into the forest where the screams came but all she heard was silence. "MOM!" Merida called. "MOM! Answer me!" Merida pleaded. She looked around only hearing her heart beat loudly in her ears. She stood and saw trees broken in half some had even fallen completely over being uprooted.

"What happened here?" She asked herself tears now forming in her eyes. She looked at her feet and saw her mothers crown. No. She whispered to her self now choking on her sobs. She fell to the ground clutching on to her mothers crown. I will avenge you mother I swear it! She promised as she lay on the ground sobbing. When her sobs had finally subsided, she heard a faint moan just feet away. She looked for its source but to no avail from the now darkening sky.

"H- hello? Anyone there?" She asked feeling a sense of panic rise in her chest. She quickly strung her bow ready for what might be. "Hello?" She called again, this time she heard a rustle in the bushes not to far from her.

She used her arrow to move away some of the bushes branches. She dropped her weapon as soon as she saw who it was. "Aidan!" She said surprised yet relieved as she rushed to his side. She gazed upon his features as he lay there alive but motionless. He had the blondest hair and a strong face, when his eyes were open they were almost as green as the grass in the glens in spring. He wasn't large in size nor was he frail. He was lean but built. Though Merida wouldn't admit it she fancied Aidan. After her mother was turned back to a human about a year ago, tradition was changed. She still did eventually have to marry, but not by force and without love. Not only the first born of the other clans had a chance at winning her heart, but also any of the Chiefs sons had a chance. Including Aidan Macentosh. He favored his mothers side while his eldest brother favored Lord Macintosh in many ways.

The thought of her mother, made Merida's vision blur with tears and pained her heart. "Aidan" she whispered for fear the Northmen that attacked her mother were still near.

"Wha.. What happened?" Aidan asked as his eyes fell on Merida.

"I don't know I was hoping I could ask you that." she said again in a seemed confused for a short while until realization hit him.

"Merida I am so sorry I tried everything I could I swear it." Aidan said as he was unable to look Merida in the eyes because of shame.

"What are you talking about? And be a little bit more quiet. Something's out here." She said with a stern glance.

"Merida.. " Aidan said again quieter and with tears forming in his eyes. "Your mother its my fault I'm so sorry." Aidan said as lowered his head.

"Aidan what happened? " She asked with a little more force than intended.

"I was helping her bring the people to safety. When we had finished she decided to do a quick check on the edge of the woods to insure that no one had strayed. She said she heard some movement in the forest, as did I but I did not feel that she would be safe hiking to investigate."

******FLASH BACK*******

"My queen, I will come back with some of my fathers men and investigate. For now please get behind the castle walls for your safety." Aidan pleaded.

"No, we have no idea when the Northmen will come. When you return it could be too late." Queen Eleanor said as she stubbornly walked toward the faint talking.

Aidan had no choice but to follow, "At least allow me to walk in front my queen." Aidan said as she hurriedly walked in front of the queen.

The voices seemed to have completely stopped, they stood there straining their ears for what felt like hours. Then they saw him the man that was as tall as a bear and a beast only heard about in legends.

******END FLASH BACK*****

"Merida please believe me, I tried the best I could. I slashed at the evil beast only to be tossed aside like a rag with its tail. As I attempted to get up I could feel my vision fading. Only to fall back down and watch as your mother was taken by the man and his beast. I through my spear with the last of my might and hit its wing but it wasn't enough. Soon after the pain reached me and I lost consciousness. The next thing I know I was here and you were shaking me."

When Aidan finished his experience, it occurred to Merida that she never even bothered to ask if he was all right. "Aidan forgive me are you hurt?" She asked with deep concern.

"Merida it is I that she'd be asking for your forgiveness, and please don't worry about my wounds. I must keep you safe. So let us head to the castle before it is too late. The Northmen Have arrived.


	2. Revenge

Merida helped Aidan to his feet, he would have fallen back down if it had not been for Merida being there. Aidan clutched his side where Merida noticed four deep gashes. He had been bleeding before, but it only seemed to be getting worse.

"That's where the tail struck me." Aidan said obviously as he winced with pain. He was looking pale and ready to fall at any moment.

"I can see that, that's what happens when you decide only to wear a kilt." Merida said sarcastically but edged with great concern. Merida ripped the bottom of her dress to temporarily help the bleeding on Aidan's injured side. "Anything else hurt?" Merida asked while she focused on wrapping his mid section the best she could.

"Nothing more than a bump on my head from when I was thrown." Aidan said trying to muster a smile hoping to ease Merida's worry as he tried not wincing in pain as she pulled the cloth tight around him. Aidan looked at Merida as she hadn't even noticed Aidan's attempt at lightening the mood. Against Aidan's efforts he could see that Merida was troubled, but not just with him. He could only imagine the pain she must feel from having her mother kidnapped by the greatest enemy they had ever faced. He dreaded having to tell King Fergus.

"Done" Merida said admiring her work. "How's it feel laddy?"

"It feels great." He said trying at another attempt at a smile.

Merida simply looked at him. "It's about time we start heading back, that won't hold all night." Merida said as she took Aidan's left arm over her shoulders. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart race. She couldn't help but remember his eyes, his smile, his muscles. She quickly ushered out those images. "I have no time for this. We're at war, my mothers missing and we have no guarantee of making it back to the castle alright." She thought to herself.

Just as they started to slowly start their journey back to the castle, they heard something large brush through the forest behind them. Aidan's warrior instincts kicked in as he let go of Merida and quickly stood protectively in front of her drawing out his sword. Merida also readied her weapon and strung her bow. Aidan and Merida scanned their surrounding straining their eyes in the darkness surrounding them.

Aidan saw a quick flash of red almost as if it was a flag. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to hold off an attack he turned and quickly grabbed Merida. "Come Merida we need to go now."

Merida happily obliged and went to take His arm, but he pulled away. Merida glared at Aidan. "You're going to need my help if whatever it is decides to come back or attack to get away."

"No Merida, I'll do my best walking on my own. If whatever it is comes back I'll distract it long enough for you to get away. Aidan said sternly.

"That's not going to happen, if whatever it is comes back I'll stay and help defeat the beast. You won't be able to walk on your own too long." Merida explained as she forcefully grabbed Aidan's arm again to help him walk.

Aidan tried to argue with Merida but to no avail. She was right he could feel his legs growing weaker with every step and his heart beat faster. He tried to hide his labored breathing from Merida. even then though he couldn't help but admire Merida She had authority in her voice like her mother still he heard the despair she felt. He felt that he must oblige and allow her to help for her sake not just his.

"Fine, but let us hurry." Aidan huffed.

Merida couldn't help but allow a small smile show through. They walked what seemed like hours. Every now and then they would hear a large rustle but see nothing. Aidan continued to hold his sword in his hand at the ready. Merida wasn't as ready as she liked to be because of supporting Aidan. The whole way she felt her hair stand on end. Finally they saw the beginnings of the town. They quickened their pace feeling a sudden burst of energy. One of the archers noticed that the two weary travelers approaching were the princess and young Aidan Macintosh. The archer being thankful that they had returned ordered for the gate to rise allowing their passage inside.

As they entered Aidan felt his knees go weak. Merida couldn't hold all his weight she tried to keep him up the best she could as she called for someone to quickly get the castle doctor. Some of the Warriors came and supported Aidan taking him from Merida. She saw him now. He had completely lost consciousness now. He wasn't even so much as stirring. Another warrior came and escorted Merida inside the castle to the throne room where her father anxiously waited for her.

"My wee lass! Your alright!" He said relieved, hugging her and stroking her hair. "Your bleeding lass! What happened? Are you all right?! Where's your mother?." Fergus asked frantically.

"Aye dad I'm alright this is Aidan Macintoshs blood he was wounded when…." Merida couldn't even continue her sentence.

"What lass? Tell me." Fergus asked panic rising in his chest.

"Wounded when Mom... Was taken." As Merida finished she burst into tears.

"What?" Fergus asked in disbelief. After Fergus stood for a few minutes grasping what had happened. "Do you know what he looked liked? I want to kill him myself." Fergus said angrily.

"No, but Aidan Macintosh did his best fighting and was bested by what he said was a large man as tall as a bear riding a beast of old." Merida answered still crying.

"Don't worry lass, I'll get your mother back and make those northern scum pay dearly." Fergus said angrily and with that he exited the throne room weapons in hand.

"How could this happen so fast" Merida whispered to herself alone in the throne room. "I have to do something. She wiped away her tears and followed her father out the door. "Any north man I see will fall to my arrow." With that she readied herself.

 **Thank you all for reading, I will continue to update this story at least 1-2 times a week. Also please review I welcome constructive criticism and if you like I'd love to hear about it. This is my first story.**


	3. The Return

Berk was carrying on as usual. There had been rumors that Drago had been see, but after all they were rumors. Hiccup carried on his chiefly duties as any other day. His mother Valka was out for a walk and it had been a slow day.

"I guess I could go for a brake." Hiccup said stretching. As if on cue Toothless tackled Hiccup licking his face excitedly. "That's right bud, let's go for some exercise." Hiccup put on his armor and mask and made his way out the door. Toothless stood ready to be mounted.

"Hey Hiccup where you off to?" Astrid asked walking up.

Toothless huffed as he knew Hiccup would get distracted and talk. Toothless bumped into hiccup as if to say "cmon, let's go."

"I'm taking a brake and taking toothless out for a little while." Hiccup said laughing at toothless antics. "Why did you need something?" Hiccup asked.

"No, just wanted to let you know Snotlout, and Fishlegs have finished gathering the wood for the week and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were out on patrol and think they saw Dragos ship." Astrid said wincing at the last part of her report.

"Drago?!" Hiccup yelled in surprise. Thankfully not loud enough to where all of Berk heard him yell. "Astrid are you sure?"

"Very. The twins were even serious." Astrid said carefully.

"Alright, I want two more groups of patrols around the area. Toothless and I will look for the ship." Hiccup ordered.

"By yourself?!" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Astrid, not right now it's easier for me and toothless to get in and out unseen than with a team." Hiccup explained.

Astrid knew that Hiccup was right. "Fine if your not back by tomorrow at sun down we'll come look for you."

"That sounds like a plan." Hiccup grinned

Even though he and Astrid were no longer together, she was still a dear friend to him. He knew she felt the same way. Which was why she worried for him. Hiccup mounted toothless and they were off.

"First lets land on the far side of the island and wait for nightfall bud." Toothless obeyed and headed south.

Once night came, hiccup and toothless were ready for what may lay ahead of them. They scanned the waters and shores for Dragos flag. They searched for what seemed like hours. Then they saw it. A Viking boat with the exact flag they searched.

"There it is bud. Land here and we'll walk the rest of the way."

Toothless landed a little ways away from the shore where Dragos boat docked. Hiccup dismounted and gathered his weapons. Toothless began to follow his beloved friend. "No toothless you have to stay here. It'll be easier and quieter if I sneak up alone." Hiccup explained to a very upset Night fury. Toothless gave out a long wine. "I know bud, but please trust me." Hiccup pleaded. Toothless sat down looking dejected. "Don't look at me like that. If I don't come back in an hour come find me." With that hiccup took off into a jog.

Within 20 minutes, hiccup could hear distant sounds of laughter and talking as well as the smell of food. Hiccup crouched low and stayed behind the brush, and made his way slowly. He finally reached the outskirts of their camp on the shore line. Hiccup didn't recognize any of them nor did he see Drago. Still he knew the flag that was hoisted in the ship and flapping in the wind was none other than Dragos. Hiccup decided to veer off and get closer to the ship instead of the camp.

"If Dragos here it's definitely not there." Hiccup thought to himself.

Hiccup was close to the rocky shore now, he strained his eyes looking for any figure at all on the ship. He did see movement but it was too dark to recognize anyone.

"I'll have to get up there and see for myself. I need to know what they're planning." Hiccup started removing his dragon riding armor only to leave his tunic and pants. Hiccup put his dragon blade in his mouth to keep from being damaged by the salt water.

"Here it goes." It felt as though the wind was taken out of him from the water being so cold. "Yea, I see why were called the people of the North now." Hiccup said shivering uncontrollably from the oceans paralyzing cold. Hiccup started to swim towards the docking ropes. Hiccup grasped the ropes firmly and lifted his legs up and got a firm hold. By the time he reached the stern if the ship his arms felt as if they were water themselves. Hiccup focused on staying within the shadows of the ship that the moon casted that he wasn't aware of some old rotting boards. CRACK. Hiccup froze where he crouched straining his ears to listen and hear if perhaps anyone on board heard it as well. As Hiccup moved his foot away from the distressed piece of wood, he heard someone coming out of the bottom of the ship. "Perhaps someone did hear me." He thought as his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Two men walked right passed him, the shadows hid Hiccup well. Hiccup gave a small exhale of relief. He still wasn't able to see the two men's faces from the position they stood. So Hiccup stayed as still as possible and listened.

"You think it will work Drago?" The scraggly looking man asked the taller larger looking man.

"Do you doubt me Harold?"

When Hiccup heard that mans voice he knew exactly who it was. " Drago!" He thought in a panic. He had all but to attack and murder Drago now. But he needed to know what his plan was now that he was back. So he waited for them to continue.

"The queen is the symbol of that hovel of a land." Drago spat as he described Dunbroch. "We take her use her to negotiate for their land, keep them in our clutches use them to invade Berk and destroy it once and for all. Then the fun begins." Drago laughed a hearty laugh.

"Drago, as your brother I follow your command, but couldn't we just use the dragons to destroy Berk?" Harold asked hesitantly.

"That we could brother, but I need the Scott's land for a new dragon base. Even if I convinced the Scott's to allow me to stay revolutions are inevitable. It's easier to get rid of them and at the same time destroy my long hated enemies on Berk, though Stoick has been Vanquished his sad excuse of a son still lives and is now chief." The anger and hate was evident in Dragos eyes as the moon shone on his face. "Then after the Scott's and the people of Berk have destroyed each other, I will comb through Berk and destroy every last soul. But the Chiefs son I kill myself."

Drago was evident in his distinguished hate for hiccup and his people. "We ride tonight Harold." Drago commanded mounting his dragon.

"Yes brother" Harold also mounted his own dragon and they both flew up and headed south to the Scott's Kingdom.

"I've got to stop them, they'll destroy an innocent kingdom and Berk at that." Hiccup said running his fingers through his hair trying to think of a plan. Hiccup knew they never had strong ties with the Scott's, especially the Dunbroch clan. But they never went to war they respected each other as formidable foes and kept it at that. "Drago won't only cause a war on Berk but the whole Viking kingdom!" Hiccup huridely stood up from his spot in the shadows. Thinking the ship was all but deserted.

"You there! Throw down your weapons and show me your hands!" One of Dragos men ordered.

Hiccup turned and realized it was either giving himself up or jump. "Alright, Alright." Hiccup said in a hushed tone while showing his hands.

"Your weapons where are they!?" The guard asked growing annoyed.

"Here… " as if on cue the guard leaned trying to see his weapon and hiccup kicked a mop bucket that lied near his feet hitting the guard right in the head knocking him out.

Hiccup still had to swim back in the freezing waters. He returned to the spot where he had stripped away his armor and put it back on. Toothless also was going through the brush coming to rescue Hiccup as it had been about an hour.

"Hey bud, I'm fine see. But it's Drago for sure and he's about to start a war. We have to stop him lets go. Hiccup quickly mounted and headed south after Drago and his brother Harald.

 **Thank you so much for reading this far, as I said before I will continue to update the story as much as possible and I welcome reviews and comments.**

 **Also I do not own any of the characters other than Aidan and Harald thus far :)**


End file.
